Fluffer Smutter
by theheathen42
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. It's sex from line one, with occasional bits of other stuff thrown in between orgasms. PWP with a vengeance. okay TINY plot now happening, not much though
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Plot? What plot? Who needs plot when you have fluff and smut? It's a fluffer-smutter. Flut, perhaps? At any rate, this is really just a vehicle for my own, indecent fantasies and in no way related to reality (or what could be construed as "reality" in the CSI: NY universe)._

**Chapter One**

Lindsay gasped as she felt the hardness of the wall against her back. Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and letting her tongue explore the lips that were so expertly working against her own. She gasped again as the hands that had gripped her waist worked their way under her sweater.

"Mmm… please…" she whimpered before returning to the kiss that had her on the edge of losing all control.

"Please, what?" panted a deep male voice, husky with lust. Not waiting for an answer, he pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it behind him on the floor.

Lindsay grabbed the back of his head and kissed him again, hard and deep enough to take his breath away, completely. Pulling her arms tight around the back of his neck, she rose slightly up the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled his pleasure and immediately pressed his hardness into her, causing a squeal of pleasure to escape her throat.

"Ohhh, god yes…" she gasped, letting her lips leave his for the smallest of moments before attacking them again.

He chuckled slightly into her mouth before pulling back a fraction of an inch. "Not God, no, mmmph!" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because she'd latched her lips back onto his again and the way she was moving her hips made him forget his thought, entirely.

Strong hands inched up over her ribcage before finally palming her breasts and massaging them in the most delightful way. He squeezed her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, delighting in the whimpers that caused and repeating the maneuver again… and again.

"Please…" she panted. "Oh god, please…"

"That's really not my n… mmmph!"

Her bra joined her sweater on the floor of her apartment and was soon peppered with the buttons of his shirt as she ripped it open across his chest. He smiled, bemused, for a moment, but she just kissed him again, snaking her tongue against his in ways that drove him crazy. Quickly shedding the destroyed garment, he let one of his hands move back to her now-bared breasts while the other squeezed high on her thigh and started to move inwards.

Both of them were breathing heavy, hearts beating faster than if they'd run the NYC Marathon. Their moans and gasps came closer and closer together as hands roamed over newly-exposed flesh.

Lindsay dropped her legs to the ground long enough to shed her trousers and his, but immediately brought them up again to regain that wonderful contact between his cock and her clit. Grinding her hips against his, she dragged her nails down his wonderful back and grabbed his ass, pulling him even harder against her.

His hand finally finished its trek up her thigh and now pressed against her pussy through her panties. Her breath left her entirely as he gently rubbed clit in ways that made all higher level functions of her brain completely cease. Her back arched, pressing her breast further into his other hand, and her brown eyes opened wide and stared into his blue ones.

Her breath came back with a gasp and a moan as her fingers clenched tight on his biceps. His lips moved to the slopes of her breasts as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

"Ohhh god, yesss…" she groaned as one of his fingers slid under the hem of her panties and stroked along the wetness of her slit.

His head rose up from her heaving chest and he looked right into her eyes as his finger was joined by a second one, both of them mercilessly teasing her but not quite giving her satisfaction.

"Please…" she whimpered, biting her lip. "Please, god, do it…"

"My name ain't god," he grinned, determinedly, his fingers bringing her ever closer yet never quite to the edge.

"Please…" she whispered, begging with her tone and with her eyes.

"What's my name?" he whispered back, his fingers sliding oh so slowly into her and curling upwards.

"Please!" she cried, her grip on his arms leaving marks in his flesh.

"My name!" he growled, moving his fingers inside her.

"Oh, god… DANNY!" she shouted, throwing back her head, and he pressed his thumb against her clit as he added a third finger against her g-spot, and then the world exploded with lights and bells.

BING BONG BING BONG

Lindsay rolled over and swatted at her cell phone to make it shut up and turn off the light. _Oh god, not again._ She groaned, burying her face in the crook of her arm and rolling on to her stomach.

This was the second time this week that she'd had a sex dream about her coworker, and she didn't know how much longer she could avoid him without him calling her on it.

_Please just put me on a case with Hawkes or Stella? Please?_

An hour and a half later she was at work and looking at the assignment sheet for the day.

TAYLOR/BONASERA – suspicious circs, Lower East Side

HAWKES – robbery, Midtown

MESSER/MONROE – murder, Central Park

_Well, isn't that just perfect?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Your place or mine?" Danny asked, looking over Lindsay's shoulder at the duty roster.

"_What?_" she asked, incredulously.

Danny regarded her quizzically. "I said, 'Do you want to drive, or should I?' … Y'alright there, Montana?"

"Uhh... yeah. Fine." _I just have to get a grip is all._

"So?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna drive?" Danny repeated, starting to get a little concerned.

Lindsay shook her head. _I'd probably run us off the road, at this rate._ "Nah, you can go ahead." Shutting her eyes tight for a moment, she willed away the images from the previous night's dream that were running rampantly through her mind.

Danny looked at her askance and gratefully retained the car keys. "Meet ya out front in five?"

_Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. _"Um. Yes. Sure. No problem."

Danny just shook his head and went to pick up his kit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seven hours and several embarrassing mis-hearings later, Lindsay leaned over a table in trace, going over the victim's clothes and trying not to think of how well Danny's shirt clung to the muscles of his arms and chest.

"You're a bad, bad girl, Lindsay Monroe," she muttered under her breath.

"I've always had my suspicions," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"D-Danny?" she gasped, blushing bright pink and clutching the edge of the table as her knees gave out. "W-What are you…?"

"Shh," he whispered, pulling her curls away from her neck and replacing them with his lips. He chuckled at the mewling whimper that escaped her lips then gently nipped her with his teeth.

Lindsay's whimpers grew louder as his other hand made its way up from her hip to slide inside her lab coat and cup her breast. Her nipple hardened immediately under his palm and her head tilted back to give him more access to her neck. "You…" she groaned, "Oh god, we …. mmm shouldn't…"

Danny popped the top button of her blouse and sucked on her earlobe. "You sayin' you don't want it, Montana? Cuz I'm not sure I can believe that." His hips rolled against her ass, letting her feel his hard cock.

Biting her lip and moaning again, she pressed her ass hard against him, loving the feel of his hardness between her cheeks. "No… I mmmm definitely… but…" Lindsay paused and her eyes rolled back into her head as he quickly undid two more buttons and reached inside her shirt to play with her breasts over her bra. "God, Danny mmmm…"

"But what, Montana?" he pulled down a cup and started to pinch and twist her nipple in ways that had her gripping the table again and wishing he would just throw her down on it and take her, already.

Gasping for breath and trying to remember why it was that she was objecting to this delicious torture, Lindsay finally managed the key words of her argument. "Windows… people… see…" Her knees trembled and she could feel her damp panties clinging between her legs. Internally, she admitted that she didn't care if Mac, himself, were watching at that moment.

Danny chuckled sexily again, allowing his hand to make its way from her achingly hard nipple, down her stomach, to the waistband of her pants. "But you're a bad, bad girl, Montana," he reasoned, unsnapping the button and unzipping them before pushing them down over her hips. "And bad girls _like_ to be watched," turning her around, he looked into her eyes. "Don't they?"

Lindsay nodded, unable to disagree with those blue eyes, and kissed him back eagerly when he pressed his lips to hers. Leaning back against the table, she moaned with delight when Danny lifted her onto it and stepped between her thighs. Her mouth opened under his and she whimpered again as she tasted his tongue against her own. Tightening her legs around his waist, she brought his hand back between them, pressing it against her now-soaked panties.

"Mmm… _damn_ Montana, I never knew you had it in ya," he said with surprise and wonder before sliding his fingers under the cotton and into the warm wetness beneath.

Shuddering around his fingers, she moaned in delight, pushing his head down to her breasts. She arched in pleasure as he captured her nipple in his mouth, and she let out a little scream as two of his fingers pressed deep inside her.

"Montana," he said urgently.

"Ohhh Danny…" she whispered with passion.

"Montana?" he said again, this time with a note of confusion.

"Don't stop…" she begged, feeling herself get so close to the edge.

"Montana!" this time it was a shout accompanied by a shaking of her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Lindsay raised her head up off of the table and looked around in confusion. Seeing Danny standing next to her with a strange look on his face, she blushed bright red and self-consciously looked herself over to ensure that her clothing was all in place.

"Y'alright there, Montana?" he asked with some concern.

"Yeah… fine. I just… um… didn't get much sleep last night is all," she answered lamely.

Danny looked as if he were about to say something, but then thought better of it. "Look, shift's almost over," he said sympathetically. "Why don't you head home and get some rest? I'll cover for you."

Lindsay looked at him in gratitude before blushing and looking away again. "Thanks, Danny. I'll, uh, see you… tomorrow, okay?" She bit the inside of her cheek, still mentally cursing herself not only for falling asleep at work but also for having _that_ kind of dream in the process.

"Take care of yourself, there, Montana," Danny said in parting. He watched her leave with a thoughtful look on his face. _Now, why the hell was she moaning my name in her sleep, huh?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Danny looked around the half-empty subway car and decided to sit down for a change. Usually, he stood at the front of the train, staring out the window, urging the train to go faster in his impatience to get where he was going. Especially if where he were going were his apartment at the end of a very long shift. Here it was, 2:30am and he was just now going home. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Loving your job frequently meant giving up your personal time to pursue something for work. _I could really do with some "personal time," too._

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and let his long legs slide forward until they hit the barrier between him and the doorway. He'd had enough of people for one day, so he'd sat with his back to the car. With no one in front of him and the rest of the passengers either dozing or listening to mp3 or cd players, he could pretend he was alone.

The corners of his mouth slid into a grin. He could also pretend he _wasn't_ alone.

Suddenly, there she was: a beautiful woman leaning over him, her hair tickling his face as she moved to straddle his lap. Her arms wrapped gently around his neck and her fingers teased his hair. His own hands slid up her thighs and cradled her ass as she settled down onto his lap. He loved that she was wearing a dress.

Having watched Risky Business at a fairly impressionable age, Danny liked to indulge this fantasy. Rebecca DeMornay had played more than a minor role in many of his teenage wanks, and to this day she was on his "list" of people he'd always want.

Those gorgeous full lips kissed his neck and whispered terribly dirty things in his ear as the most wonderful breasts he'd ever seen fell into his hands like that was the most natural place on earth for them to be. He inhaled the scent of her hair, loving the familiarity of it, as he pinched the hard little nipples that had slid so easily into his palms. The voice in his ear gasped and rose up a little higher and the whimpers made him have to bite down on his cheek to keep from groaning in return.

_Shit. What am I? Fifteen? _Shifting in his seat, he brought his messenger bag over his lap to hide what was becoming more and more obvious with each passing moment of thought, and the weight of it just made his fantasy that much more real.

Now, she was reaching down and pulling up her skirt, showing him her lack of panties and the breath left his throat. The sight of her creamy thighs spread across his lap and her warm, wet pussy hovering just above the zipper of his jeans was driving him crazy. He moved his hand down to the fastener and slowly dragged it down, letting his fingers press up against her sex and elicit more moans of longing from her. When it was finally down, he didn't reach in for himself right away. Instead, he reached for her and slid a finger along her wetness before letting it slide inside and discover her.

Licking his lips, he took another quick glance around the car, making sure that no one was paying him any attention and then did what he always promised himself he wouldn't do when he started this fantasy and what he always ended up doing despite himself. _Fuckit. No one'll see. _Covering the noise with a cough, he pulled his zipper down and, hiding it with both his bag and his jacket, gripped his cock in his hand.

One of her hands remained in his hair, tugging fiercely as she pulled him to her for a kiss. Her other hand clutched his shoulder, the nails digging painfully and perfectly into his skin. Her gasps and whimpers were now crushed against his lips and he couldn't help thinking how fucking hot it was that she was trying to muffle herself with his mouth. His finger was joined by a second inside of her and her whimpers turned to shrieks. His other hand returned to her breast, slipping inside the collar of her dress so that he could feel the soft flesh of her tit with no fabric in the way.

He growled in the back of his throat, and then coughed again to cover it. Blushing slightly, he looked straight ahead in the train and willed the other passengers not to notice that he was jerking himself off practically right in front of them. _One of these days, Messer, you're gonna get caught._ He gripped himself more firmly, determined to finish before his stop was announced. He wasn't about to walk an extra ten blocks in the snow just because he couldn't get his nut.

Now she was whispering in his ear again. She was voicing the impatience that they both felt and urging him to fuck her with something else. She wanted to feel him inside her, and his fingers were just a substitute for the real thing. He stopped his fingers in her and pulled his hard prick from the fly of his jeans, sighing at the release of pressure. Rubbing the head along her wetness for a moment or two, he reveled in her gasps of desperation, loving the way she was softly begging in his ear. He loved the way she was saying his name, with just a bit of a twang if you listened closely enough. He breathed in her scent, again, his free hand moving from her breast to her hair to pull her down for another demanding kiss before he fucked her, loving the feel of her brown curls in his fist.

_Wait a second, here. Curls?Brown? What the fuck?_ Danny blinked and frowned. He was fantasizing about Rebecca DeMornay in Risky Business, wasn't he? And she had straight, blonde hair, didn't she? And come to think of it, the voice was different, too. And the eyes. And the nose. And… _Holy shit. _Realising exactly what it was that he'd been thinking, Danny quickly put himself back in his pants and ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out when it was exactly that the woman in his daydream had changed from a gorgeous actress to his coworker.

**Author's Note: **in case you're confused, I was writing one paragraph of fantasy followed by one of reality. I tried to make it clear with the text, but if you think I should change the formatting as well, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ** I was looking through my stories to see which ones aren't complete, mostly as a way to procrastinate getting back to ETR (I know, I know). Anyway, I found this story and since I've been insanely horny with no outlet for the last few days, I thought I'd write another chapter. Let's see if I can still write smut, shall we?

**Chapter Four**

Danny stood nervously outside of Lindsay Monroe's apartment, licking his lips and bouncing on his toes and not quite believing that he'd just rung her doorbell at three o'clock in the morning. So he'd had a fantasy about her, so what? Did that _really_ mean he had to run over to her apartment and immediately tell her that he wanted to fuck her brains out?

Apparently so.

He heard the sound of shuffling feet on the other side of the door followed by a distinctly unimpressed voice huskily asking, "Who the hell are you and _why_ are you here at stupid o'clock?"

Clearing his throat, he tried to sound as if he weren't completely insane. "Hey, Montana," he started and then cringed. Using that nickname probably wouldn't get him in the door. "It's me. Danny." Yeah, because there are _other_ people who call her Montana. Right.

"Danny?" the voice was incredulous now, and he heard the rustling of fabric and the jingle of the chain as she took it off the door. The thuds of two deadbolts were followed by the squeal of the handle and the creak of the door, and then she was standing there in front of him. Her hair was mussed and she brushed a hand through it self-consciously as the other arm lay across her chest, trying to hide her bralessness. "What are you doing here?"

His jaw slackened as he took in the sight of Lindsay Monroe in a camisole and boyshorts. He felt himself starting to harden, so he shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to conceal his bulge. "I… uh." He looked up and down the hallway. "Can I come in?"

Lindsay blinked, nonplussed, but backed away and opened the door wider for him to enter. He gave her a tight grin as he passed her into the apartment, then couldn't stop himself from checking out her ass as she once more locked the door. His hands twitched with the desire to cup those delicious cheeks and squeeze them tight.

She turned around and blushed as she noticed where he'd been looking. Flustered, she crossed her arms over her chest again, rubbing her upper arms and appearing rather uncomfortable. "So… why are you here?" She couldn't quite look at him, so she looked at the floor, the walls, the windows.

"I…" Danny ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out the best way to tell her what he'd realized. "I mean, you…" he gestured helplessly, desperately trying to look at her face instead of the body that was tempting him more and more by the second. "I wanna tell you that…" His mouth worked up and down a few more times as he discarded phrase after phrase. I wanna fuck you. No, definitely not. I just jerked off thinkin' about you. Gah, no. If I don't touch you soon, I'm gonna die. Better, but no.

With a growl of frustration, he threw up his hands. "Aw, fuckit." In two quick steps he was standing right in front of her. Taking her face in the palms of his hands, he leaned down while looking her right in the eyes. Her brown eyes widened as they stared up at his blue ones and he paused long enough for her to pull away. Instead, her eyes slowly closed, her lips pursed, and she tilted her head back slightly. "God, yes," he sighed as his own eyes closed and their lips met.

There was a slight hesitation, at first. She drew back as if unsure of herself and what they were doing, but he followed her, chased her mouth with his and captured her lips with his own. His fingers moved back to tangle in her hair and her hands clenched into the front of his shirt. She opened her mouth and he thrust in his tongue. She gasped and moaned; he growled and sighed. She spread her hands over his abs and then slid them up and around his neck; he moved his hands to the soft skin of her shoulders, then dragged them down to cup her ass and squeeze.

"Oh god, Danny," she panted and her breath caught in her throat. She ran one hand through his hair, pulling slightly, and let the other hand fall to his ass to copy his own treatment of hers. She kissed him back with a passion that surprised him and did everything to encourage him to do more.

"Mmmm. Fuck, Linds," he groaned. His left hand slid down the top of her panties and caressed the naked globes of her rear. He growled again, and his right hand moved around to the front of her body, sliding up under her camisole to fondle the soft flesh of her breast. She shuddered delightfully as he pinched her nipple, and a tiny squeal escaped her throat.

"You're so fuckin' _hot_," Danny whispered with a certain urgency. He was ready to bust a nut, already, and he hadn't even gotten her naked, yet.

Lindsay pushed him away and gave him a smoldering look as she gripped the bottom of her camisole and pulled it up and over her head. A throaty laugh escaped her throat as she shook out her curls, throwing the now useless article of clothing over her shoulder and then crooking a finger at him.

Danny gawked at her for a moment, unable to reconcile this image with the Lindsay he worked with every day. But reality or not, it was enough for him. With a few quick jerks of his hips and a long drawn out moan of a curse, he gave his hard cock one last stroke and then unloaded all over his chest and hand.

He lay there in bed, sweaty and out of breath, for a good fifteen minutes just relishing the aftereffects of his orgasm. _Damn_ but spanking it hadn't felt that good in _years_. Finally, when his breathing returned to normal, he reluctantly left the comfort of his mattress and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Danny stared at himself in the medicine cabinet mirror and shook his head, grinning in self-mockery. How in the hell was he going to talk to Montana tomorrow after twice now jerking off while thinking of her? Especially when the second time, he'd spurted like a fountain while imagining her tits.

He dried his hands with a towel and then dragged them through his hair. He'd think of something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lindsay just about jumped out her skin when Danny walked into the layout room from one door at the same time she walked in through the other. _The whole damned lab is made of __**glass**__ and I __**still**__ don't see him coming!_"Uh… h-hi Danny!" she said in an overly bright voice. _Kill me. Just kill me, now._

Danny glanced in her direction and then hurriedly looked away. "Heyyy there… yourself… Montana… um…" _Holy fuckin' awkward, Batman. _

_Oh god. Ohgodohgodoh__**god!**__ He's thinking about yesterday. Shitshitshitshit__**shit!**_"Sooo…" _Say something!_ "You want to take the clothes or the condom?" She squeezed her eyes closed in mute agony. _Something __**other than that!**_

Danny's eyes widened in horror. _Fuck! She __**knows!**_"Umm… I'll take the …" _If I say I'll take the clothes, then… but if I say I want the __**condom**__… shit._ "I mean, whatever you don't want." _That's safe. That's good. Nice one, man._

_Oh god. Oh shit. I can't tell him to take the condom because then… but if I say __**I**_ _want the condom…! _"How about we flip for it? Heads – clothes? Tails – condom?"

Danny patted his pockets and found a quarter. "Call it in the air?"

"Head." Lindsay blushed all over immediately. "…s!" _I did __**not**__ just say I wanted head! Shitshitshit!_

Danny stared at her in shock and completely forgot to catch the coin. _Did she just… _It dropped on the floor between them.

"I'll get…"

"No, let me…"

They both dropped down on the floor on their hands and knees and started searching for the quarter. It had rolled under one of the stools or tables, from the looks of it.

_Don't look at his ass! He'll see you!_

_Oh shit! Right down her shirt! God, she has nice … Shit, did she see that? Fuck!_

They both turned quickly to avoid the other's gaze and saw the quarter underneath the table beside them. Scrambling over, they both grabbed for it at the same time, managing to take nothing but each other's hands. Eyes wide, they immediately released them and stared at each other in surprise.

_I should really just kiss her._

_Holy… I think… he's goi…_

"Get a **room!**" Flack laughed from the hallway, shaking his head and jerking his thumb at them to show Hawkes. The two men continued laughing down the hall, utterly oblivious to the mortification they'd engendered in their coworkers.

_Fuckin' __**Flack**_"Want me to go kick his ass?" he asked, risking a grin.

_I could __**kill**__ Flack right now._ "No, I think I can manage it by myself," she grinned back.

"I'd pay good money to see that!"

"For you? I'd do it for free."

"… anything else you'd do for free?" Danny waggled his eyebrows. _She won't suspect nothin' if I make it a joke._

_If he only knew…_ "Oh, maybe one or two things," Lindsay waggled back.

Danny gulped and his grin wobbled a bit. "Yeah? Like what?" _Am I seriously gettin' a chub just from __**this**_

_If I didn't know better, I'd swear he's… interested._ "Wouldn't you like to know?" She stood up and smiled down at him as he still knelt on the floor.

"I really really** would**," he looked up at her earnestly.

"Guess you'll have to take Flack's advice then… and I'll take the clothes." Lindsay moved over to the table with the clothes spread out on it and got herself set up to take trace. _Holy crap! I can't believe I just __**did**__ that!_

Danny knelt on the floor dumbfounded for a moment before standing up with a grin and taking the condom over to a microscope. "I might just do that, then." _Definitely._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Danny shrugged his jacket into a more comfortable position and set his face with determination. _If you're gonna make a jackass outta yourself, you might as well make the __**biggest**__ fuckin' jackass possible, right?_ Walking into the lobby, he reached for his cell phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lindsay swore under her breath. _Of __**course**__ the phones over there. Eesh._She stood up carefully and waddled over to the phone with her toes in the air.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hel_lo_?" _Heavy breather. Great._

"Sorry 'bout that. I … uh… nevermind."

"Danny?"

"Uh, yeah" _Prolly shoulda mentioned that right up front, eh?_

_I didn't even know he __**had**__ my home number. _"Oh. Hi?"

_Deep breath. Just say it. If she laughs, pretend it's a joke._ "So, you remember this afternoon?"

_Oh god. He saw me looking at his ass!_ "Yes?"

"And uh… well… what Flack said?" Danny pressed a hand over his face in silent agony. He was usually a lot smoother than this. Really.

_Flack… Flack… what did…_ "Ohhh."

"Well… I mean, I just _happened_ to be passin' by on my way home, and I figured if you weren't doin' nothin' or anythin' that maybe you might wanna… cuz you said you might… and I figured I might as well give it a shot and…"

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

_As long as it ain't 'fuck off and die,' sure. _"Okay?"

"Finish a sentence before you start in on the next one?"

"Heh. Right." He drew a deep breath. "So yeah, I was just tryin' to say that I'm standin' here in the lobby of the Plaza Hotel and I was thinking about that advice Flack was givin' us earlier, and I figured I'd see if you were… interested?" _Shit. Why'd my voice get all high at the end there?_

_Did his voice just get all high at the end? That's… adorable._ "Do you mean…?"

_Shit. I can't believe I'm fuckin' __**doin'**__ this. This is nuts. _"You know what? Nevermind. Just… don't kick my ass too hard tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes." _Holy… he's actually…_

"Thanks, Montana. Have a good one."

_What? He's… NO! _"No!"

"No?" _Well fuck. I'm dead meat._

"I mean… **yes**. I'm… interested." _Please let this not be a joke. Please let this not be a joke. Please please please let this NOT be a joke._

Danny gulped and stared at his phone for a moment. "Ya… **are**?"

Lindsay cleared her throat and tried to stop her heart from beating right out of her chest. "Yes."

There was a moment of silence so complete that the people from Sprint could have totally dropped a pin in front of the receiver and they'd have heard it perfectly. Really.

"I'll get a room."

"I'll be there in… 20 minutes."

_click._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Y'ello?" Danny said oh-so-casually into his phone. He had been glancing at his watch for the past 35 minutes and was getting increasingly convinced that Lindsay was just putting him on. It had been embarrassing enough registering for a room in the Plaza without luggage. He didn't want to consider what it'd be like to be _stood up_ after registering a room at the Plaza without luggage.

"Danny?" came a rather out of breath reply.

His eyebrows shot up. _Ordinarily_, phone sex would _not_ be something he'd turn down out of hand. _Now_, however…

"Y'alright there, Montana?"

"Almost… there…! What… room…?"

"… are you _running_?"

"No…" pant, pant "… cabs."

"In _New York?_"

Lindsay stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk and tried to catch her breath while glaring at her cellphone. "Look, _buddy_," she breathed, "Do you want me to come up there and fuck your brains out, or do you want to talk about city transportation?" She blew her hair off her face and put a hand on her hip.

"… 813."

"_Thank_ you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Danny fidgeted nervously in the wingbacked chair next to the writing desk in the suite. Feeling the urge to move, he started pacing up and down from the entryway through the opulent bathroom and out the other side to the generous bedroom before starting the circuit again in the living room area. He'd already kicked off his shoes and was now staring uncomfortably at his reflection in one of the room's mirrors, wishing he were wearing a button-down dress shirt instead of the T-shirt he'd donned that morning. Spontaneity was all well and good, but why couldn't he have been spontaneous on a day when he wasn't wearing jeans?

Suddenly, a squelching in the hallway caught his attention and his breath stopped in his throat as a knock came at the door. He took one thready, cautious breath past the lump in his chest and went open to reveal the woman he'd been waiting for.

"Li-" he blinked, not even halfway through her name.

"Close your eyes!" Lindsay pleaded. When she pictured herself _finally_ getting together with Danny, out-of-breath and soaked-to-the-skin were not adjectives that came to mind. At least, not in their current form.

Reflexively doing as she told, Danny backed into the room with his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. "Why'm I closin' my eyes?" he asked.

"Because I'm hideous, and I don't want to turn you off before we've even started." Lindsay closed and locked the door behind her, then pushed gently past Danny and into the suite's bathroom. She pulled her drenched shirt over her head and dropped it onto the tile floor, unceremoniously.

Danny gulped at the sound of wet fabric splattering onto the floor, wanting to open his eyes but knowing that she'd most likely beat his ass if he did. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you ain't capable of bein' ugly, there, Montana." He smirked in her general direction. Her snorted reply made him raise his hands in defeat. "… but if that's what you think, then I'll just wait til you finish gettin' all dolled up for me."

Lindsay rolled her eyes good-naturedly and let her skirt drop next to her blouse. She reached over and turned the shower on to let it heat up and then unsnapped her bra and let it fall off her body. "Who said I'm going to get all dolled up?" she asked archly, pushing him against a wall and pressing her near-naked body against his fully-clothed one.

"Ohhh fuck, Montana," Danny groaned, bringing his hands around her to cup her ass in the tiny panties she was still wearing. Her cold breasts and hard nipples were digging into his chest through the light material of his T-shirt, and all he wanted was to open his eyes and join her in that shower.

"Uh uh uh," she taunted, escaping his grasp. "Not til I warm up."

"Oh, I'll warm you up, alright," he growled with a grin, reaching for her once more.

Lindsay danced away from his groping fingers and pulled of her panties. Moving in to press up against him one more time, she pushed them deep into his front pocket, grazing his hard cock in the process. "Try not to blow your load while you wait, okay?" she whispered in his ear with a chuckle.

"Then don't take long," he whispered back, and smacked her smartly on the butt.

Lindsay laughed and stepped into the steaming shower with a sigh of relief. She had no doubt that Danny was going to keep her nice and hot all night long, but she'd prefer not to start the evening out as an ice cube, if she could help it.

Danny, for his part, closed the door to the bathroom firmly in order to avoid temptation and went back to the wingbacked chair to examine the panties so nicely presented to him. If she didn't want him to spank it, she really should have worn less sexy panties. I mean, c'mon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Two minutes passed, then three, and Danny's legs were bouncing in barely controlled agitation as he tried to calm himself down. Every alteration in the sound of the running water, however, reminded him that Lindsay was _under_ that water, _naked_ and _moving around_. Images of various porn flicks he'd seen kept playing over and over in his mind with Lindsay in place of the original actress. His jeans were most definitely too tight.

"Fuckit," he swore, standing up and stripping off his T-shirt. He opened the door to the bathroom quietly and disrobed the rest of the way in painstaking silence. Sure, the water was running, but knowing Lindsay, she could probably hear a bug crawling across the ceiling in the middle of a thunderstorm.

He took a moment to stare at her through the clouded glass of the shower door, watching as her body moved back and forth under the water and through the steam. He wanted to remember this moment for a _long _time to come.

With one last deep breath and a prayer for swift forgiveness from the woman in the shower, Danny opened the door and stepped in behind her. "Warm enough, yet, Montana?" he whispered huskily in her ear as he placed his hands on her hips and then kissed her shoulder.

Lindsay was less than surprised by this turn of events and was actually more shocked by how long he'd managed to hold out before joining her. She must have him more scared than she thought. Excellent. Smiling triumphantly, she turned around in his embrace and wrapped her own arms around his neck. She raised an eyebrow and cast an appreciative glance along his hard, muscled chest and straining erection. "Two more seconds, and I'll be downright _hot_." Pulling him towards her, she stood on her toes and kissed him under the shower spray.

Their eyes closed and their mouths opened as their lips met. The slickness of their wet bodies moving over each other had them moaning in seconds and the kiss quickly deepened. Danny moaned with pent-up desire and Lindsay mewled at the back of her throat, desperate for them to be even closer. She tangled her fingers in his hair and sucked his tongue into her mouth as Danny's hands dug into the globes of her ass. Suddenly, he pushed her against the shower wall and attacked her mouth with even more passion as one hand pulled her leg around his waist and the other moved up to start work on her breast. Lindsay spread her legs wide for him and moved one of her own hands down to stroke the hardness that was poking her belly. She didn't usually mind being short all that much, but right now she'd give just about anything to be a few inches taller.

"Trust me, Monroe," Danny panted as he came up for air when she ran her thumb across the head of his cock. "You been hot for a _long_ damn time."

"Right back atcha, Messer," Lindsay gasped and reached beside her to turn off the water.

A look of consternation crossed Danny's face. "What'd you turn the water off for?"

She opened the door and pulled him out of the shower after her. "Because as much as I love the idea of sex in the shower with you, I do _not_ want our sex to be interrupted by an awkward household accident and a …trip… to the …ER." She turned back to look at him as she finished her sentence and was almost too distracted to continue talking. He was standing there in the middle of the bathroom, naked and dripping and ready for sex, and she'd never seen anything hotter in her entire life. "Holy…"

"What?" Danny's brow creased in confusion as he looked down at himself. His abdominal muscles rippled as he sucked in his 'gut' and tried to judge if she was thinking his dick was small. He blew that thought off almost immediately and then figured he must have some pretty fucking weird hair after all of that messing around in the shower, and she must just be thinking he looked like a tool with a mohawk or something. She, on the other hand, was looking completely delectable, so he decided to just distract her from his own appearance. "F'yer gonna leave your mouth open like that, Montana, ya might as well use it for something _good_," he grinned.

Lindsay's eyes lit up and her wicked grin returned. "Later," she purred, appreciating the awed gulp that caused Danny to make. "For now, I'll race you to the bed!" And with that, she pulled a towel off the rack next to her and threw it into Danny's surprised face before spinning on the wet floor and almost falling on her ass before managing to get moving in the proper direction again.

"Why you…!" Danny sputtered into the towel for a second before flinging it aside and half-sprinting, half-slipping across the tiles to the carpeted bedroom and throwing himself on top of Lindsay who was already bouncing and laughing on the bed.

"I win!" she cheered huskily, suddenly aware of just how he'd landed.

Danny rolled his hips slightly with a satisfied smirk. "I'm pretty sure _I'm_ winnin' here, too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:** not really a complete chapter, but I figured I'd post this much since I'm not sure when I'll finish writing it, and I don't really _want_ to be killed in my sleep by marauding DL fans in need of a smut fix before the season restarts. I'll get to the _real_ good stuff next time. I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** No, I'm not dead. My computer almost is, but I'm not. I'm just working way too much and inspired way too little. Plus, I haven't watched any CSI:NY since the premiere. Yes, I suck. Which segues nicely into...

**Chapter Nine**

"How about we call it a tie?" Lindsay grinned as she snaked her fingers into Danny's wet hair and pulled him down for a kiss. After all her time dreaming about it, she had to admit she'd kind of expected to be disappointed by reality. Moaning in the back of her throat as Danny's tongue slid along hers, she admitted that the real thing won, hands down.

Danny savoured the taste of Lindsay's mouth and the softness of her lips as he kissed her long and hard. His hands had minds of their own as they discovered and rediscovered all the lovely curves and sinews of her body. _Fuck yeah. **This** is what I'm talkin' 'bout._

_Oh god, his hands feel amazing_. Lindsay pushed her breast into his palm and moved her hips just enough that his questing fingers could find the wetness between her legs that had nothing to do with the shower they'd just raced out of. _I seriously need to thank Flack for this suggestion._

"Think he'd like a nice fruit basket?" Lindsay gasped as Danny's mouth moved down to her neck. Her eyelids fluttered shut once more as he sucked gently on the base of her throat while swirling one finger around her clit.

"Nah," Danny muttered, preoccupied with his descent to her breasts. "Ammo's more his thing." _God, she's got cute tits._ He kissed down the valley between them before licking his way up to one peak. The way her hips moved up and trapped his fingers when he gently bit her nipple made him growl. _Definitely gonna do more of **that**_.

"Mmmm more..." Lindsay panted, and that was all that she was able to express with words. Her body, however, was doing an excellent job of getting her thoughts across. She grabbed the back of Danny's head with one hand to keep him concentrating on her breasts. The other hand, she brought down between her now-widespread legs and used it to guide Danny's fingers inside of her. _Right **there**_.

Needing no encouragement in this area, Danny started to pump his fingers in and out of her dripping pussy, pausing occasionally to rub her clit with the pad of his thumb. The sounds she was making were enough to make him want to do that for the rest of his life. _Who knew she'd be so fuckin' sexy to listen to? _

"Fuck my fingers, Linds," he growled. He moved to her other breast and began sucking and lightly biting her other nipple. "Show me how much you like to be filled."

_Since when do I like dirty talk?_ Lindsay wondered nonsensically, right before her body tensed every muscle. "**YESSSS!**" she screamed, her body spasming wildly. "Fucking god shit fuck yes mmmm god yes fuck holy god shit fuck!" She panted hard as she collapsed once more onto the bed. _I always thought that "nothing but her head and heels touched the bed" line in romance novels was complete crap. Who knew?_

Danny stared down at her, a little wild-eyed. "You're quite the little firecracker there, Montana." He licked his fingers clean, then kissed her still-panting lips. "And with a potty mouth like that, I'll hafta spank ya," he winked.

Lindsay didn't even open her eyes to respond. "Not until I've got my breath back, you won't."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"No way, Montana," Danny grinned. "Ain't no way in _hell_ I'm lettin' you cop out _that_ easy." Rolling her onto her stomach, he gave her a light, playful swat on her ass. _Pushin' my luck's been workin' pretty well, so far..._

Lindsay arched her back and raised her ass up in the air as she turned her head to glare at him from under her mane of auburn curls. "Watch it, Messer," she growled. "I've already _had_ mine. I _could_ just leave you hanging..." She sent a rather significant look in the direction of his erection. _I **won't**, but **he** doesn't know that._

"You think so, do ya?" Danny swatted her again, this time rubbing his hand all over her now-pink behind. His slaps hadn't been hard, but they'd generated a pleasant warmth that sent a shiver all the way up his arm.

"Mmhmm..." Lindsay nodded, her back arching more and her eyes closing slowly at the feel of his touch. "I could just leave right now..." She moaned softly as he trailed a finger across her wet slit again.

"Riiiight," Danny chuckled, bending down to kiss the faint hand prints he'd left on her. _I'd love to see ya try, there, Montana._ His lips moved down further and his hands gently pried her legs apart. "Ya do that, though, and you miss out on _this_..."

Lindsay jumped and squealed at the feeling of his tongue on her. _Holy crap! He's really...!_ She'd thought about it, sure. Who wouldn't? But the fact that he was really, actually, seriously, truly licking her pussy made her entire brain freeze. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she had to either gasp for air or pass out.

**_Damn_**_, she must fuckin' **love** this shit if she's pantin' like that, already._ Danny took a few more swipes with his tongue before reluctantly moving upright, once more. "I'll definitely be doin' more of that later, sweetheart," he promised. "But for now, it's _my_ turn!" Biting his lip, he started to slide his hard cock ever-so-slowly inside her. That first thrust was always the best, and he liked to take his time and savour it.

"Ohhhh fuck, Danny," Lindsay moaned into the mattress. She couldn't believe how slowly he was entering her. It was simultaneously torture and heaven. _God, he feels like he goes on for **miles**_. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, and she whimpered slightly, cursing herself for her weakness. _Damnit! He already thinks he's god's gift. I don't really need to reinforce that idea!_

_Fuck, I'm good_. "Ya like that, eh?" Danny grinned cockily. Spreading his hands over her ass and up to her hips, he held her in place while he withdrew just as slowly as he'd thrust in a moment earlier. He couldn't contain a groan of his own, however.

_Kegel exercises! Take that!_ Lindsay pushed back at him, chasing his cock with her grasping pussy. "About as much as _you_ like _that_, I'm thinking." With two competitive personalities such as theirs, even _sex_ could become a tug of war.

Danny's grip tightened and his thrusts increased in speed and force, slightly. "You're gonna be like _that_, are ya, Montana?" He grunted with the strain of holding back, but nothing was going to make him give in and let her win. _Gotta keep the upper hand, man. Don't let her know she's got ya._

"Bet your ass, cowboy," Lindsay panted. She hadn't quite come down from her previous orgasm when he'd started licking her, and now ... with his determined thrusting, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. _God damnit. I can't be that easy!_

"I'd rather bet yours," he smirked, smacking her lightly again and moaning at how it made her squeeze him.

"You're _so_ going to pay for that, later," she gasped, reveling in the way he filled her up.

"Promise?" he whispered hoarsely in her ear as his hands slid up her ribcage and covered her breasts. He pulled her up so that they were kneeling together, still moving in time. He kissed her neck and kneaded her breasts, pulling her nipples between his fingertips.

"Definitely," she sighed back, raising her hands behind her to pull him around for a kiss. Their lips met once more and one of his hands tickled its way down her stomach and found her clit down amongst her curls. A few careful rubs of that combined with some well-timed thrusts, and Lindsay started shuddering and spasming in his arms. She screamed into his mouth, smothering her noises in their kiss. He'd never heard anything hotter, and it sent him over the edge, as well.

A few minutes later, they were cuddling in a sweaty, panting heap on the bedspread. Neither could quite believe they'd actually _done_ it, and both were definitely planning on doing it again.

"Room service?"

"Definitely."

... just as soon as they'd regained some energy.


End file.
